East Lothian
East Lothian (Lodainn an Ear in Gaelic) is one of 32 unitary council areas in Scotland, and a lieutenancy Area. It borders the City of Edinburgh, Scottish Borders and Midlothian. Its administrative capital is Haddington, although its largest town is Musselburgh. The council area was created in 1996, under the Local Government etc. (Scotland) Act 1994, with the boundaries of the East Lothian district of the Lothian region. The district had been created in 1975, under the Local Government (Scotland) Act 1973, and it consisted of the local government county of East Lothian, plus the burgh of Musselburgh and the Inveresk area, both formerly within the county of Midlothian. , one of the landmarks in the county]] When abolished, for local government purposes, in 1975, the county of East Lothian bordered the county of Midlothian to the west, and the county of Berwick to the south. The county was called Haddingtonshire until 1921. Although border changes saw several villages on the outskirts of Edinburgh (e.g. Whitecraig) transferred to the county, most residents of "Haddingtonshire" do not regard them as part of the same county. Towns and villages *Aberlady *Athelstaneford *Auldhame *Ballencrieff *Bolton *Cockenzie *Dirleton *Dunbar *Drem *East Fortune *East Linton *East Saltoun *Elphinstone *Fenton Barns *Garvald *Gifford *Glenkinchie *Gullane *Haddington *Humbie *Innerwick *Kingston *Longniddry *Luffness *Macmerry *Musselburgh *North Berwick *Ormiston *Pencaitland *Port Seton *Prestonpans *Stenton *Scoughall *Tranent *Wallyford *West Barns *West Saltoun *Whitecraig *Whitekirk and Tyninghame *Whittingehame Places of interest *Aberlady Bay *Bass Rock *Dirleton Castle *Fenton Barns Retail & Leisure Village *Gullane Bents *Hailes Castle *Hopetoun Monument *Lennoxlove historic house *Longniddry Bents *Museum of Flight, East Fortune *North Berwick Harbour *North Berwick Law *Preston Mill *Seacliff Beach *Scottish Seabird Centre, North Berwick *Tantallon Castle *Chesters Hill Fort *Torness Nuclear Power Station *Traprain Law *Yellowcraigs, a beach and conservation area Notable people from East Lothian *Alexander II, King of Scots *Arthur Balfour, Prime Minister, 1902-1905 *Sawney Bean, cannibal and outlaw *John Bellany, painter *Rhona Cameron, comedienne and activist *Catriona Matthew, elite golfer *John Muir, father of the US National Parks *Ben Sayers, professional golfer & club maker *Rev. Dr. John Witherspoon, signatory to the United States Declaration of Independence Local media East Lothian is served by two local paid-for weekly newspapers, the East Lothian Courier and the East Lothian News. The Courier, the best-selling of the two, began life as the Haddingtonshire Courier in 1859, presumably updating its title when the county changed its name in 1921. The family firm of D.J. Croal, based in Haddington, owned and operated the paper until it was bought by the Dunfermline Press Group in 2004. The East Lothian News was first published in 1972, as part of Scottish County Press group, with editorial offices in Dalkeith and printing at Bonnyrigg (both in Midlothian). SCP was acquired by Regional Independent Media in 2000, which was in turn bought by Johnston Press in 2002. East Lothian Council East Lothian Council is based at John Muir House, Haddington Council political compositions *Labour - 7 *Scottish National Party - 7 *Liberal Democrat - 6 *Conservative - 2 *Independent - 1 External links *East Lothian Courier *East Lothian News *www.prestonlodge.net - An East Lothian Secondary School -- Preston Lodge High School Category:East Lothian Category:Counties of Scotland Category:Lieutenancy areas of Scotland